


Gin Tonic

by gloriouscoffeementality



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Smut, Voyeurism, because fuck every death that happened, mission, we do not stan canon in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouscoffeementality/pseuds/gloriouscoffeementality
Summary: Ruby is a woman on a mission. That mission? Seducing the object of her desire. But what if the one she really wants to seduce is the shadow that is following her everywhere she goes?OrBucky and Ruby need to get a Hydra agent alone so they can question him. Ruby is supposed to seduce him, but is rather distracted while doing so.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	Gin Tonic

**Author's Note:**

> So I made myself some awesome, creamy French hot chocolate, and wrote this self-indulgent thing. Have fun and stay awesome!  
> And hoooooly fuck finding these gif was hard. You don’t even KNOW what that did to me! That man can SMIRK haha

The club was crowded, a sweaty mess of bodies grinding against each other. Ruby felt the beat of the music and the hands of tonight’s plaything all over her body. He couldn’t stop touching her and she loved every minute of it. It had been so delightfully easy to put him under her spell.

* * *

She had been watching him for half an hour, waiting for his drink to empty and studying his behavior, when she moved to the seat beside him and ordered two glasses of Gin Tonic. He had looked over and joked that he wasn’t sure she could handle two glasses.

“Oh darling, the second one is for _you_ , if you can handle _me_ ” was all she needed to say. As soon as she had said _darling_ , his lips parted and there was a glint in his eyes. Oh, she had played him like a fiddle after that. Brushing his thighs and arms with her own, playing with her hair, biting her lip, dropping small hints that she liked control, and when she finally mentioned how lovely he would look all tied up and begging for her, he gulped nervously and hastily pointed to the dance floor.

* * *

That was where they were now, moving sensually to the slow beat. Her hands around his neck, playing with his hair, and his hands touching every inch of her he could reach. To him it seemed like she was having fun, moving her head and body to the beat of the music, but she was doing something else entirely. From the second she entered the club she had been on the lookout for her shadow. She knew he would be there, never letting her out of his sight, always close enough for her to feel his presence, but far enough to be unnoticed. But she hadn’t spotted him at the bar, and now on the dancefloor, her back turned to that bar, she couldn’t see him either.

Turning on the spot, she started to grind her butt into her dance partner, who groaned and started to move his hands to her waist, brushing over her breasts in the process. She rewarded that with arching her back and grinding into his very noticeable erection. Now, she could finally search the bar for her shadow without raising any suspicion.

Skimming over the other grinding bodies, she could feel his gaze before she found him. The steely blue eyes, now darkened with _something_ , nearly knocked the wind out of her, like they always did. His lips were parted, but he soon, too soon, noticed her looking and began to smirk. Oh, how she hated that smirk. The wetness the man behind her had failed to produce, appeared in an instant. She hated how much of an influence the man at the bar had on her because she knew she could never have her way with him.

When the man behind her began to kiss her neck, she pulled his hair and let her eyes flutter close.

Imagining that the blue-eyed man was behind her instead, she moved a hand down her neck towards her breasts and grabbed one of them, pulling her dress down to expose the top of her lacy black bra in the process. The loud moan she earned from her dance partner made her open her eyes and she instantly found the bar. Now it was her time to smirk. Her shadow had shattered the glass he had been holding in his gloved hand.

“Baby, can we please get out of here? I can’t take this teasing anymore” the words pulled her out of the spiral her thoughts went down after seeing the gloved hand. She turned around in the man’s hands and whispered into his ear “Oh there will be so much more teasing once we get out of here, darling. You sure you can handle that and be a good boy for me?” He almost whimpered in response and kissed her neck again.

Ruby was eager to get him into her hotel room across the street and she wasn’t going to wait any longer, so she took his hand and maneuvered the two of them towards the exit. Her shadow would still be cleaning up the mess he made at the bar, but she had no doubt that he would soon catch up with her.

* * *

She had barely closed the door of her room, when he was already all over her again, trying to open her dress. “Nuh-uh, darling, remember what I told you. Get yourself out of these clothes and lay on the bed.” He almost stumbled, but managed to do just as she had told him in his intoxicated state.

The groan escaped his throat involuntarily, when he saw the silky, but sturdy ropes she pulled out of a bag. “Don’t move” she commanded, walking to the foot of the bed and starting to tie up the disheveled mess he now was. Soon, his hands and legs were secured with complicated knots he would never be able to get out of on his own.

She crawled up the bed, nibbled on his earlobe and whispered “Now be a good boy and be quiet while waiting for me. I’ve got a surprise waiting in the bathroom”.

Once she was in said room, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was a tiny bit smudged, but damn, she looked hot as hell. The short dress clung to her body in the most flattering way, enhancing her waist and making her boobs look juicy. The push-up bra helped a lot with that.

The man on the bed had already opened the zipper on her back, so she could just slide her dress down her shoulders and step out of it. Now, she was only in her underwear. The lacy black thong matched the bra and framed her butt perfectly. Over that, the garters were holding the black sheer stockings up to the middle of her thigh. Looking herself over, she had to chuckle a bit, when she saw that a wet patch had formed on her thong.

After a few minutes, her makeup was cleaned up and Ruby started to fix her hair. While she drank a glass of cold water, she could hear her not-so-good boy groan outside.

* * *

The door was thankfully quiet when opening, so she only had to pay attention to her heels not making any noise while she made her way out of the bathroom. Ruby sneaked a look around the corner and licked her lips at the sight. The man was struggling against the ropes and although she didn’t find him particularly attractive, the position he was in made him look positively delicious.

“Now, what did I say about keeping quiet, darling?” The words startled him and when he looked at her, she could distinctly see his cock jerking in his boxers.

“I-I’m sorry”, he stammered, but Ruby wasn’t having any of it. “Sorry isn’t gonna cut it, darling. So impatient… I thought you could handle me, but if it’s too much for you, just say the word”. “No, please… please, I can be patient!”

She smirked, making her way to the foot of the bed and slowly crawling up his body. When she was face to face with him, she kissed his nose and smiled. “What do you want, darling?” she said softly. His hands struggled against the ropes and he breathed “I want everything. Touch me. Let me touch you. Let me make you feel good”. Rudy raised an eyebrow at that and only when he managed to say a quiet “please” did she move.

She straddled his stomach and kissed him behind the ear, before she inched down his body until she was touching his cock. The groan he made was heavenly and Ruby moaned too, when he buckled his hips and pressed against her swollen clit.

By now she would have expected her shadow to be here, but since there was no sign of him, Ruby decided to have some fun. She started to sway her hips back and forth, grinding her clit deliciously against his cock and imagining the man under her was the one she was waiting for.

Ruby had always been a sucker for this position, but knowing her shadow might be here any moment was overwhelming for her. She could already feel that her orgasm would come sooner than usual and grabbed her boobs, feeling her hard nipples through the fabric.

“Let me see them, please” the man under her muttered and she reached her hands back to open her bra.

Then she heard a small clicking noise. Had it not been for her training and extremely good hearing, she would not have noticed. But she had definitely heard the door opening. A second later she heard another clicking noise and she could almost feel another presence in the room. She halted her movements for half a second, knowing her shadow was there, but Ruby was so close, she didn’t much care if he saw her half naked. Quite honestly, it turned her on even more.

* * *

Bucky's POV

After the fiasco at the club, he had quickly snatched up a few napkins to dry the parts of his pants where he had spilled the drink. “Fuck” he growled, when he saw that the glass had cut his new gloves. His hand wasn’t hurt, of course, but the damn gloves had been expensively custom made. The barkeeper that had been flirting with him all evening was already rushing to his seat to clean up the glass. The girl offered him a paper towel, clearly wanting to rip his pants off instead of drying them.

On a normal evening Bucky wouldn’t have objected to a bit of alone time with her, but when he glanced in Ruby’s direction, he noticed she was gone. Muttering a quick apology about going to the bathroom to dry off to the bartender, he made his way to the club’s exit.

Once there, he saw no sign of Ruby, which could only mean that she was already at the room. He wasn’t worried about her being alone with the guy. He knew better than anyone that she could handle herself by the number of times she had beat him in sparring or tortured him with this new thing called “yoga”. Chuckling at the thought, he watched the crowd from the exit, making sure she was gone. Identifying individual people in the messy crowd would have been difficult for anyone else, but Bucky could easily tell that she was gone.

He reached the room a few minutes later and as agreed beforehand, the door was unlocked. He tried to open it quietly, but it still made the tiniest clicking noise. There was really no need to be quiet, since he and Ruby could easily overpower the man, but having him already tied up would simplify the whole thing and he needed to stay quiet until he knew Ruby had done her part, Bucky thought.

Quietly he stepped into the room and found himself in a small corridor, a bathroom door to his left and after that it turned a corner, leading undoubtedly to the bedroom. Hearing the mans groan didn’t surprise him, there was no way any normal person could keep their cool around Ruby. But hearing her moan was something he wasn’t ready for. He hastily closed the door behind him, causing it to make a bit more noise than before.

As he moved towards the corner, her moan rendered him unable to think of anything but the way she had looked at the club. He had never seen her dance like that before and the dress was perfect for her. The whole time they were there he had to fight the urge to knock the man behind her out and take his place.

When he had broken the glass after she exposed her bra, he couldn’t help but imagine what she would look like without it. But not even his wildest fantasies could have prepared him for what he saw when he turned the corner.

As promised, the man was tied to the bed by hands and feet, but only in his boxers and there was so much more going on than that. Ruby was straddling his lap, only wearing a bra, panties, stockings and the damned heels. Her hands were reaching to her bra clip on her back, but she was not moving. Had she heard him enter? But before that thought had formed in his mind, she was opening the bra and grinding against the man.

Slipping the straps down her shoulder, she moaned “Ooh, darling you have no idea how much I want you inside me right now”. Bucky would have given anything to be the one causing her to say this, but he knew they could never do that.

He wanted to move, to announce his presence, he really did, but her moans, increasing in volume and pitch, petrified him. Her butt looked amazing in the thong and from where he was standing, he could see the side of her breast swaying in time with her grinding. Suddenly, she groaned, arched her back, fell forward and started to kiss the man’s neck. All Bucky could do was stare at her butt and the way it was now positioned.

After a few seconds Ruby sat up again, trailing her fingers down the mans chest, and Bucky was able to snap out of it.

* * *

Ruby's POV

Panting, Ruby sat up on the man’s lap. Her knees were still shaking with the power of the orgasm, when she finally heard a cough behind her.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to look towards the noise. “About fucking time, you absolu-.” The words caught in her throat when she saw Bucky. His lower lip was caught between his teeth, his eyes, now staring at her exposed boobs, seemed darker than usual and when she looked down, she could definitely see an erection. All in all, he looked like he could eat her alive and she would have gladly allowed him to do just that.

Bucky had the nerve to smirk at Ruby and speak in his cocky voice, as if she didn’t know the effect she had on him. “Thanks for the show, doll. Now let’s get down to business.”

* * *

Ruby was now sitting in an armchair next to the bed. She had put her bra back on, but not bothered to get the dress from the bathroom. Unnerving the man on the bed by not being dressed could only be good for their intentions.

Bucky stood next to the bed, questioning the man before him. They had been on this mission for two weeks. Trailing him and finally working out this plan to get to him alone without his Hydra buddies suspecting their presence. They only needed information on the defenses of a Hydra base the Avengers planned to storm, but the guy was being incredibly stubborn. An hour later he still hadn’t said anything and Bucky was getting impatient.

When Bucky suggested to him that he could also play bad cop, Ruby got up. As she moved to the bed and pushed Bucky aside, she could see the man staring at her breasts. She kneeled on the bed, her butt in Bucky’s direction, and biting her lip at the thought of him looking. Then, she leaned down, played with her bra strap and whispered “You know, I was just hired to get you on that bed and nothing more, but I had lots of fun before Mr. Grumpy over there got here. I’m still so wet for you and I bet you want to feel that around your cock. What do you say, you want to continue this sweet thing we had going on, darling?” When the man nodded, she continued “I’m glad. I would have hated to leave you unsatisfied. How about you tell him what he wants to hear, so I can kick him out? Hmm?”

Kissing his neck one last time, Ruby got up and walked back to the armchair. Bucky was too slow in averting his gaze and she caught him staring at her butt, just as planned.

Later, Ruby struggled to keep herself from laughing. The man on the bed was singing like a bird. Looking at her every few seconds and she was sure to blow him kisses or play with her hair whenever he did. Just like seducing him at the club, this was almost too easy.

* * *

“That’s everything. I swear. I don’t know any more than that!” The man had spilled secrets about the Hydra base for a solid hour. Bucky and Ruby had gathered much more intel than they had hoped for, Fury would be happy.

“What do you say, doll? We getting out of here?” Bucky said, turning from the bed to look at her. Ruby nodded gladly, standing up and making her way to the bathroom. While she was putting on her dress again, she could hear the man’s protests. That guy really was desperate. She almost felt guilty for leaving him in such a state, but he was a part of Hydra after all.

When she walked back to the room, Bucky asked “Do you want to untie him, doll?”

“Nah, my knots are definitely made in a way that makes it easy to get out of them.” Ruby said. Bucky glanced down at the complicated knots that were definitely not easy to open. As they turned to walk out of the room, he raised an eyebrow at Ruby. “And how exactly is that supposed to be easy?”

Ruby raised her own eyebrow before saying “With a knife.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was as delicious as my now very cold chocolate. I might continue this with one more chapter if anyone is interested in that. No promises though.
> 
> Please let me know if there were things you didn’t like (writing, grammar, coherence, etc.) or enjoyed. I’m mostly posting this to share my filthy mind with you, but I always appreciate feedback.  
> If you have any ideas for a story, feel free to leave them in the comments or dm me on Instagram @gloriouscoffeementality. I have a few things on my “To-Write” list, but inspiration is always welcome.
> 
> Have a great day, my lovely Coffee Sluts xoxo


End file.
